Qué es esto que siento?
by meli black
Summary: A Ron le llega una extraña nota... Hermione descubre nuevos sentimientos... Harry y Ginny en el medio de todo, intentan ayudar a sus amigos...CAP 12 UP! Porfass pasen y leann![TERMINADOO!]
1. Conociendo nuevos sentimientos

**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia...**

**Sólo... LEAN!!! **

* * *

La adolescencia, que difícil momento para cualquier joven¿verdad?

Incluso para unos jóvenes magos, aunque sus vidas son muy distintas de la de los adolescentes normales, también sienten cambios en ellos.

Y el más doloroso y verdadero es el amor. Ése que duele solo de pensar en cierta persona que te hace convertirte en el ser más tonto de un momento a otro. Ése que te quita noches de sueño, y que te saca lágrimas sin sentido alguno.

El más puro y sincero.

Ése era el amor que sentía cierta castaña con tendencia a ser la sabelotodo de su curso, hacia su mejor amigo…

Aunque había pasado seis años de su vida junto a él, no entendía qué era esa sensación que le revolvía el estómago cada vez que el joven le hablaba, no entendía que le sucedía y temía mucho que eso que sentía no fuera tomado enserio por aquél pelirrojo que la tenía loca desde que empezaron el séptimo y último curso de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Todo comenzó el día en que tomaban el tren hacia el colegio, ese verano Hermione estuvo con sus padres y solo logró comunicarse con Harry y Ron por medio de cartas.

Ron, por su lado estuvo todo el verano junto con Harry y el resto de su familia, la verdad estaba muy ansioso por empezar su último año junto a su amigo. Quería terminar por fin y demostrar que podía llegar a ser alguien siguiendo la carrera de Auror.

Volviendo al punto, Hermione lo vio en el andén 9 y 3/4, y en ese momento sintió algo extraño, y cuando advirtió que Ron la llamaba con las manos para saludarla, hizo como que no lo había visto, y se subió al expreso tan rápidamente que olvidó saludar a sus padres, que la miraban desde afuera.

Buscó un compartimiento vacío, acomodó su equipaje, y se sentó pensando muy seriamente en eso que acababa de pasar.

A los pocos minutos, creyó oír la voz de Harry hablando con alguien, parecía estar buscando un lugar, el tren estaba repleto.

En el momento en que menos se lo esperaba sus dos amigos aparecieron en la puerta y la miraron extrañados:

- Hola Hermione- Dijo Harry, aliviado de haber encontrado lugar para sentarse, pero ella no respondió, se quedó mirando a su pelirrojo amigo, de tal manera que el mismo se asustó y dijo:

- Hermy¿estás bien?

- Oye, un buen apodo- Agregó Harry.- Hermy… ¡Ey¿Te gusta?- Hermione seguía en otro lado del planeta, muy lejos de sus amigos¿acaso Ron le había inventado un apodo?

- Si, ya lo creo… lo estuve pensando todo el verano- Siguió el colorado.- Es que siempre pensé que tu nombre es muy largo…- Mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de su amiga, y Harry justo enfrente

La castaña reaccionó, y al darse cuenta que todavía no había dicho palabra alguno solo dijo:- ¿Qué?... Oh, si… Mi nombre es horrendo.

Los dos muchachos se miraron extrañados… qué rayos le estaba sucediendo a Hermione, pensó Ron…

- Hermy… ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Si, mejor, le avisamos a alguien…

- No Harry… Estoy bien, es que…- Pero al darse cuenta de que no podía decir que se había quedado colgada como una tonta por mirar a Ron, se calló.

- Es que qué…- Al parecer Ron estaba realmente preocupado.

- Si, dinos qué te sucede… Somos amigos¿verdad?- Dijo Harry

- Por supuesto que si…

- Entonces, dinos cuál es tu problema… está bien que somos hombres y no sabemos mucho de mujeres…- Hermione sonrió- Pero puedes confiar en nosotros…

Hermione estaba entre la espada y la pared, además de que Ron parecía muy distinto, tal vez en las vacaciones había decidido madurar un poco, pero por más lindas que fueran sus palabras, ella tenía que inventar algo. De repente, se le vino a la mente la excusa perfecta.

-Está bien… ¿se han puesto a pensar en que este es nuestro último año juntos¿Y que tal vez no volvamos a vernos?

- ¿Cómo dices eso?, Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras. Jamás te dejaríamos sola- Soltó Ron, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Lo dicen de verdad?- La chica dejó escapar una lágrima

- Claro que sí- Respondió Ron e inconcientemente levantó su mano derecha y la posó en la mejilla de Hermione, secándole la solitaria lágrima con un dedo.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, sus miradas se unieron por un segundo, que pareció eterno.

Harry se sentía un idiota por tener que romper de tal manera esa adorable escena, pero sentía que sus amigos ya encontrarían un momento mejor, sin él estorbándoles, así que sólo carraspeó un poco; y al siguiente instante, Ron y Hermione, miraron en distintas direcciones, y sus rostros se sonrojaron un poco.

Harry formuló una sonrisa entre alegría y satisfacción, rió por lo bajo mientras que sus amigos no entendían nada.

El resto del viaje, hablaron en contadas ocasiones y cada vez que la mirada de Hermione se cruzaba con la de Ron, giraba su cara y miraba por la ventana.

Por fin llegaron al colegio y luego de la cena, Hermione se fue a dormir, con la excusa de que quería estar lista para el primer día de clases. Por supuesto que solamente se quería ir para poder aclarar sus ideas.

Ahora que por fin estaba sola, lo único que pasaba por su mente era las dulces palabras que cierto pelirrojo le había dicho.

Al día siguiente luego de desayunar buscó desesperadamente a Ginny para contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

- Es muy simple, Hermione…

- Claro que no, no te das una idea de lo difícil que es intentar sacarlo de mi mente.

- Aunque lo intentes, es totalmente inútil. Es obvio que estás enamorada de mi queridísimo hermano. Y creo que sería una buena idea que se entere.

- ¿Estás loca? No puedo hacer eso, seguro que se burlaría de mí.

- Pero si acabas de decirme que anoche estaba preocupado por ti¿Cómo crees que se burlaría? Yo creo que es lo mejor.

- Bien, si eso piensas… Pero… ¿Cómo puedo decírselo? Tiene que ser discreto, o si no lo haría pasar un mal momento a él y yo tendré que andar con una bolsa de cartón en la cabeza, para que no me conozcan.

- ¡Guuaauu! Granger, me sorprende tu gran imaginación… Sólo déjame a mí, veré que puedo hacer.

- Si, yo te dejo… Pero más te vale que no hagas nada muy loco, te conozco demasiado Ginevra Weasley

- Ginny para los amigos- Dijo la colorada con una media sonrisa clavada.

- Confío en ti…

- Y lo bien que haces...- Contestó otra vez Ginny, con una cara maliciosa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el comedor se encontraban Harry y Ron conversando del extraño comportamiento de la castaña:

- No se qué demonios le sucede, y me preocupa demasiado... Algo me dice que no está mal porque es el último año... Es algo muy diferente...

- Ron, yo se que tú la quieres mucho, y también yo, porque después de todo es nuestra amiga¿no?... Pero detente a pensar... Es una chica, y ellas siempre tienen problemas con todo... Ya se le pasará...- Dijo Harry mientras se servía una tostada con mermelada.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que tal vez fuera demasiado fuerte y diferente eso que su querida amiga sentía, y que no era tan simple de explicar...

* * *

**Holas para todos!!! acá vuelvo con un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita, sólo de ellos se escribir xD**

**Lo cierto es q tenía ganas de escribir algo nuevo y mi extraña mente empezó a maquinar esta idea y sinceramente no se en qué va a terminar todo esto.**

**Pero puedo decirles que tal vez... tal vez... esté basado en algo un poco personal, dije basado, no es que estoy contando todo tal cual pasó y cambiando nombres...**

**Esto es un poco diferente, y espero que les guste**

**Una última cosita, y con esto me despido: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!! POR FAVOR!!!! .**

**Saludos, **

**Meli Black**


	2. El plan de Ginny

Los días iban pasando y Hermione comenzaba a asimilar qué le pasaba con Ron, al principio intentó negárselo totalmente, pero se dio cuenta de que era en vano, y sólo se rindió ante la voz de su corazón que le decía que estaba enamorada.

Mientras tanto Ron, todavía intentaba averiguar qué era lo que traía tan preocupada a su amiga, no sabía porqué pero sentía que ya no era una simple preocupación de un buen amigo por otro… Era algo más fuerte, sentía que de verdad necesitaba saber… Quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. Y esto a la vez preocupaba a Harry, porque él los quería muchísimo a sus dos mejores amigos, a la única familia verdadera que le quedaba.

Por otro lado, Ginny, sí sabía qué sucedía y además tenía una (según ella) idea tremendamente genial. Ya lo había estado planeando todo desde el momento en que Hermione habló con ella y durante los días siguientes.

- Bien amiga… Tengo el plan perfecto para que tú y mi dulce hermanito, hablen…

- Gin… yo… no quiero hablar con él, de veras… Creo que es mejor dejar todo así…

- Nada de eso Granger, el que no arriesga no gana… Además todavía no me dejas decirte de qué se trata…

- Está bien- dijo Hermione rendida, rodando los ojos.

- Es muy simple, solo tenemos que…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mientras tanto Harry y Ron almorzaban en el Gran Salón, y Harry aprovechó para comentarle a su amigo la idea que tenía:

- Es muy sencillo, yo digo que vayamos a pasar toda la tarde en la parte más alejada de los jardines… Podemos decirle a Hermy que venga también… ¿Tú qué dices?

- Si… está bien, pero… no creo que quiera, ya sabes…

- Si, si, porque está muy extraña… bla, bla, bla… Sólo invítala y ya

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Porque yo tuve la idea desde un principio… además… ¿a qué le temes?

- No le temo a nada… bueno… no le temo a Hermione…

- Entonces, ve de una buena vez, Ron…

- Ok, ya voy…

Entonces el pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Harry hablando con el resto de sus amigos, y se dirigió en busca de Hermione, cuando…

- ¿Tú eres Ron Weasley?- dijo una chica muy bonita, parecía de sexto o quinto año.

- Si… y tú eres…

- ¡Oh!, no importa, me mandaron a traerte esto- Y le entregó una nota

- ¿Quién la envía?- Preguntó el colorado algo impactado…

- No tengo idea, solo léela y nada más… ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós y gracias!

- No hay de que…

Y así como llegó, la joven desapareció, y Ron decidió abrir el papel para ver de que se trataba, porque, pensó¿quién se aparece con una carta porque si sin una buena razón?

Sin dar mas vueltas la leyó y decía algo así:

"Hola Ron… por si no te has enterado, alguien muy cercana a ti está enamorada… ¿Adivina de quién?... Y pues… no voy a decirte de quién se trata, eso lo averiguas tú solito… Pero te paso un dato: está en Gryffindor… empieza a buscarla si la quieres conocer, ella te espera!"

Ron no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrirle… ¿Era posible que una chica estuviera enamorada de él?... De hecho… ¿Por qué no? Ya era todo un hombre, y además ya había tenido una novia una vez… La arrastrada de Lavender… que le decía ese apodo tan horrible… Ese que ya no recordaba, mejor, el sólo pensar en aquello le causaba asco.

Sin dar mas vueltas se dirigió a la biblioteca donde creyó que era el lugar mas seguro en el que la encontraría.

En efecto, ella estaba sola, sentada en una mesa haciendo sus deberes, como de costumbre.

- Hola Hermy…- Ella estaba muy concentrada así que no escuchó a su amigo.- Hermy…- La chica reaccionó y levantó la vista:

- ¡Ah! Ron, disculpa, no te oí…

- No te preocupes, jeje, de todos modos estabas muy concentrada en lo tuyo…

- Si… Bueno y… ¿Me buscabas para algo?

- Ya que lo mencionas… De hecho me acaba de ocurrir algo insólito

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Ehmmm… Después, en realidad vine por otra cosa

- Dime…

- Bien, Harry cree que no nos estamos hablando mucho, y que estamos un poco separados… así que decidió que el sábado nos tomemos el día libre y salgamos los tres juntos…

- ¿Lo-los tres?- Contestó ella, aunque no debería de haberle extrañado, pero no sabía porqué sentía que alguien sobraba en esa salida.

- Si, es obvio ¿no?… Hasta se me ocurrió invitarla a Ginny, tú sabes que hay buena química entre ella y Harry… si sabes a que me refiero¿no?

- Si… Pues… tenía pensado estudiar un poco, pero… si la invitas a Ginny, no creo que haya problema…

- ¿Estás diciendo que si ella no viniera… tú tampoco¿Qué te sucede? Se supone que tú eres más amiga mía y de Harry que Ginny… Discúlpame pero creo que estás muy extraña…

- ¿Qué dices? Yo estoy perfectamente… Y la verdad que no tiene nada de malo que últimamente me junte más con Gin… Ustedes son hombres, nosotras mujeres… Mantengamos distancia.-

Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban… ¿Acaso su amiga ya no los quería?

- Hermione, te juro que apreciaría muchísimo que me dijeras porque no nos hablas más ni a Harry ni a mi…

La castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata de una manera exageradamente tonta…

- ¡No te importa! Y si ya no tienes nada mas que decirme, puedes irte…

- De hecho sí… pero aparentemente ya no somos amigos, asi que no tengo porque contarte nada… Me voy y espero que cambies esa actitud tan estúpida que estás teniendo

- ¡VETE!

- Ya… no te impacientes… me voy… Adiós

Ron se fue a su próxima clase, esperando cruzarse con Harry para contarle lo de la nota, y para avisarle que su, hasta ese momento, mejor amiga, tenía un humor de perros y que no era conveniente molestarla mucho tiempo...

En ese mismo instante, otra Weasley cruzaba las puertas de la biblioteca para informarle a su amiga que su plan ya había sido efectuado...

* * *

**Acá otro cap!!!!!!! espero que les haya gustado... Dejen reviews!!!!!!! porrrrrfas!!!! **

**Cómo reaccionará Hermione???**


	3. Buscando respuestas

**Nuevo cap...  
Ninguno de estos personajes es mio... jeje, ya lo saben  
Disfruten!! **

* * *

- ¿¡¿¡Qué tú qué?!?! 

- Ya… Lo que escuchaste, acabo de entregarle una nota a Ron…

- Y… ¿Qué dice exactamente la nota?

- Pues…- Empezó rodando los ojos, como si buscara la respuesta a su alrededor…- Decía que alguien de Gryffindor gusta de él... No es tan trágico si te pones a pensarlo mejor…- La pelirroja intentaba sonar natural, y aunque su plan había sido todo un éxito, temía que su mejor amiga la odiara por eso.

- Ginny… Yo… Acabo de hablar con él, y… no fui muy amable…- Hermione no sabía qué decir, no sabía si llorar o reírse, si festejar o matar a Ginny… Estaba muy confundida…

- Bueno, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera…Hermione… No me odies… yo… lo hice por ti… y porque sé cuanto lo quieres, aunque lo niegues… Además todavía no sabe quién es la enamorada secreta, ni se lo imagina…- Pobre Ginny, en ese momento pensó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y que tal vez hubiera estado mal lo que hizo.

- No te odio…- Dijo con una risita nerviosa-… Pero tampoco te felicito, suerte que te salió bien esta vez¿sabes?... Mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa- Terminó rindiéndose a que no había vuelta atrás, que lo mejor sería esperar a ver la reacción de su pelirrojo.

- ¡Ésa es mi amiga!, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

Mientras en la sala común…

- Te juro que no sé qué decirte…- Dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos al enterarse de la buena nueva de Ron

- Y yo… No sé qué hacer…

- Pero al menos ¿tienes idea de quién puede ser?

- Es curioso… Pero aunque le doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no consigo averiguar ese pequeño detalle.- Ron parecía un poco frustrado, y a la vez alegre, pero sobre todo sentía un poco de miedo porque tal vez sintiera algo por cierta amiga suya… Su miedo era a que fuera cualquier otra persona menos ella…

- Descuida, lo averiguaremos muy pronto… Y hasta pienso que nos sorprenderemos al descubrir a tu chica secreta.- Harry parecía tener una leve sospecha sobre todo esto, y lo hacía pensar en cierta novia suya que tenía locas, muy locas ideas, como la de una carta secreta.- ¿Sabes qué?, Creo que sé muy bien quién nos puede ayudar…

- Ah… ¿si?... ¿Quién?

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Ginny?

- Si, es que… Ella es de saberse todos los chismes¿verdad?, Quizás nos pueda dar una mano, y así será mas fácil¿no crees?- Harry confiaba mucho en su novia y sabía que podía ayudarlos en esto

- Que raro… ya tenías que ponerla en el medio- Contestó Ron rodando los ojos- Está bien… acepto, solamente porque tú eres el de las "brillantes ideas" y porque tienes razón, mi hermanita es demasiado chismosa…

Muy a su pesar hacía poco tiempo que su mejor amigo y su hermana menor estaban de novios… En realidad Ron pensaba que no había para su hermana mejor opción que el señorito Harry Potter. Además estaba muy contento porque su amigo estaba muy feliz, y aunque no lo dijera, también era feliz por su hermana.

Así que decidieron buscarla, para preguntarle unas cuantas cositas que seguramente sabría contestar...

Salieron de la sala común y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela en busca de una pequeña y simpática pelirroja. Pensaron que se la había tragado la tierra cuando la vieron salir de la biblioteca acompañada de Hermione, quien miró a Ron de reojo y no intentó siquiera pedirle unas simples disculpas...

- ¡Hola chicas!- Harry notó el tenso ambiente, asi que solo saludó para romper el hielo

- Hola- contestaron las jóvenes.- ¿Cómo está el novio más lindo del mundo?- Dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y plantándole un beso en la mejilla (N/A: kien fuera Ginny ¬¬)

- Todo muy bien...- Contestó el pelinegro rodéandole la cintura con una mano- ¿Y tú Hermione?

- Todo muy bien, gracias...- Hermione no sacaba los ojos de encima de Ron, y él la miraba de a ratos, porque aún estaba algo enojado con ella luego de la escena de la biblioteca.

- Genial... ehmmm, Gin, tengo que hablar contigo... Mejor dicho "tenemos"- Comentó Harry, codeando a Ron

- ¡Oh! Si... es que... tengo un... bueno, ya te enterarás cuando hablemos...- Habló por primera vez

- Supongo que yo no entro en esto, asi que mejor me voy- Dijo Hermione que se sintió desplazada por no participar de aquella enigmática conversación

- ¡No!- Saltó Ron tomándola del brazo justo a tiempo, pues ella se dirigía al lado opuesto de Ron (N/A: osea... se iba para el lado de donde ellos recién venian, a las espaldas de él... entienden??)- Eh... es decir... No es necesario, tú también nos puedes ayudar...

- No Ron, no te preocupes, es obvio que no encajo aquí... déjame yo... luego los veo...

- De verdad Hermy- Intervino Harry- Puedes quedarte si quieres...

- Ya... déjala- Dijo la pelirroja- Hermione, ve... luego te alcanzo, no hay problema... tranquila¿Sí?

- OK... Nos vemos luego entonces... Adiós- Se despidió ella

- ¡Adiós!- Contestaron Harry, Ron y Ginny al unísono

- ¿Y bien¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

- Resulta que recibí una nota y me gustaría saber si puedes ayudarme a averiguar de quién se trata...

- Continúa...

* * *

**tercer capitulo!!, perdonenme el retraso y la poca extensión del cap, pero... tengo una muuuuy buena excusa: no tuve mucha inspiración en estos días... muchos de ustedes tmb escriben, supongo q entienden a q me refiero jejeje...**

**bueno nada mas...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! xq no recibo muchos y... si siguen tan escasos... cancelo el fic.. .jeje, no mentira**

**pero sería muy amable de su parte dejarme algunos **

**saludos**

**meli black**


	4. Ginny se equivoca ¿o tal vez no?

**bueeenas acá les traigo un cap mas... jeje, perdonen x la tardanza, si? y... estoy empezando a odiarlo un poco :S parece q no les gustó mucho, pero me la aguanto xD y prometo terminarlo, solo... leanlo y dejen críticas...  
saludos!!!**

* * *

Hermione iba caminando sola con muchas cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo el hecho de que no podía sacarse a Ron de la cabeza, o porqué no pudo quedarse a escuchar qué le sucedía a él, para qué quería hablar con Ginny. 

Tal vez estuviera averiguando acerca de la nota esa, que ya le estaba complicando un poco la existencia.

Y si así fuera… tendría que aguantarse todo un interrogatorio después.

Sería lo peor que podría sucederle, además de tener bajas notas, obviamente. Pero que su amigo supiera la verdad de todo lo que le pasaba podría llegar a ser de lo más trágico. Además de que después se le haría más difícil la convivencia, cómo mirarlo a los ojos después…

Pero no, era imposible, seguramente Ronald quería conversar con su hermana por algún tema familiar, o algo asi.

Ella se negaba rotundamente a creer eso, y si así fuera, se daría cuenta porque conocía tan bien a su pelirrojo que sabía que nunca se comportaba igual en diferentes situaciones. A veces hasta parecía otra persona, por ejemplo, luego de cuarto, se convirtió en el amigo más confiable que pudiera tener. E incluso más valiente, en quinto, luego del ataque a su padre, y de ayudar a Harry en el Ministerio.

Eso era lo que más amaba de él, que ya había crecido en todos los sentidos, era mucho más cuidadoso con ciertas cosas, incluso a ella la cuidaba más…

Si, por supuesto, Ron no buscaba descubrir a su enamorada secreta.

- Tranquila Granger- Pensó- Sólo, actúa normal, como si nada pasara, y veremos qué sucede…

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo, su mejor amigo y su hermana iban camino a los jardines. Ron parecía muy pensativo, sin embargo Harry y Ginny, la estaban pasando de lo más bien. Iban caminando tomados de las manos, muy alegres. Hasta que Harry notó que su amigo parecía ausente, parecía un muerto viviente, caminando detrás de ellos, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines, se sentaron en un banco, Ginny decidió romper el silencio y habló: - Dime… entonces, tu duda es quién es tu admiradora eh…

- Pues… ss-si, quiero saber de quién se trata, y pensamos que tal vez tú lo sabrías- Continuó el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo, quién asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien… puede que lo sepa, pero aún asi… ¿Qué me darías si te lo dijera?

- Ah… ¿Así la cosa pasa por un chantaje?

- Claro hermanito, aprendí de los mejores- Sonrió con malicia la pelirroja, refiriéndose a sus queridísimos hermanos mayores, los gemelos Weasley.

- JA JA… mira, si tanto te cuesta ayudarme, pues no te pregunto y ya… creo que puedo arreglármelas solo.- Contestó el joven un poco decepcionado por la postura de su hermana

- Ya… ¿Cómo piensas eso de mi? Estaba bromeando… Jamás te jugaría sucio y menos cuando se trata de tu felicidad… Me extraña Billius…

- ¡¡¡No me llames así!!!- Ginny sabía muy bien de qué manera le picaba a Ron que lo llamaran por su segundo nombre, ése que tanto odiaba…

- Ok… De acuerdo, quieres información… Yo te la daré, pero te aseguro que te sorprendería muchísimo saber de quién se trata…

A todo esto Harry se encontraba sentado entre los dos hermanos, mirando de un lado a otro, parecía divertirse bastante, a pesar de saber que para Ron no era exactamente gracioso no poder conocer el nombre de la chica que estaba hasta la médula por él.

- Ya… no le des más vueltas, me dirás ¿Si o no?

- Ay Ron qué pesado eres… Está bien, te diré, pero con una condición, y esta vez no es chantaje ¿si?- Aclaró la pelirroja al ver la cara que estaba poniendo su hermano.

- Está bien- Dijo el mismo, convencido a hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de que su hermana hablara de una buena vez.

- Tienes que jurarme y súper jurarme que no le dirás a nadie de nadie, salvo, claro está… Harry- agregó mirando a su novio que la observaba como diciendo "¿yo tampoco puedo saber?".

- Ok… No le digo a nadie, lo juro.- Dijo Ron con una mano en el corazón, aunque sabía que se veía demasiado estúpido haciendo eso. Pero era su hermanita, y por ella haría cualquier cosa, además de que quería que ¡¡soltara la sopa de una maldita vez!!

- Bien… es… la chica es… Hermione- Terminó cerrando los ojos y diciéndolo muy bajito, temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Quién?- Contestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, ya que no habían escuchado.

- No… chicos perdónenme pero no puedo hacerlo…- Dijo esto último con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo.

- ¡GINNY!- Gritó Harry, corrió a buscarla, pero no la alcanzó, y tampoco se esforzó demasiado, porque tenía muy claro que tal vez quisiera estar un momento sola… ¿Qué diablos le pasaría?

- Esa niña…- Dijo el pelirrojo.

- No entiendo… ¿qué habrá pasado?

- No lo se… pero, me pareció escuchar que cuando estaba por decirlo dijo… ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sabes qué? Pensé que lo había imaginado, pero creo que también escuché lo mismo… No quise decir nada porque quería estar seguro de que no había escuchado mal

- ¿Sería posible que fuera ella?- Ron sonaba como ilusionado, pero a la vez asustado… No podía ser posible…

- ¿Y por qué no? Es muy bonita y además, no creo que tenga nada de malo que guste de alguien¿Cierto?

- Si…- contestó, ahora parecía otra vez ausente…- Aunque… ¿Por qué justamente yo?

- Ni idea… eso no lo eliges tú…- Comentó Harry tomándose la barbilla, parecía muy pensativo en verdad.

- Supongo que sería cuestión de preguntarle y sacarnos la duda, digo… ¿no?

- No se… creo que mejor no apuramos las cosas, por las dudas no le digamos nada¿ok?

- Ok, pero no me culpes por estar intrigado

- Claro que no¿acaso piensas que yo no quiero saber también?.

Los chicos estaban un poco confundidos por la actitud de Ginny, y a la vez extrañados de lo que pudiera suceder si llegaban a preguntarle a Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Corría por los pasillos, llorando, casi arruinaba el anonimato de su amiga. Pensó que lo mejor era ir y hablar con su amiga, no podía creer que ella misma, Ginevra Weasley, se hubiera quebrado, y por poco echado a perder su tan pensado plan.

Logró tranquilizarse antes de entrar a la sala Común y al ver a Hermione, respiró hondo y se acercó a ella.

Al verla venir, la castaña se levantó y la saludó:- Hola Gin… ¿Ya hablaste con los muchachos?...- Al no obtener respuesta se contestó a si misma, pero a la vez a su amiga:- No me digas que te preguntaron por ya-sabes-qué.

La pelirroja estaba que no se aguantaba la angustia, y asintió con la cabeza, rompiendo en llanto:- ¡Perdóname Hermione!, creo que lo arruiné todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- No entendía nada, y comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Pues… empezaron a preguntarme, y… yo… no quise decirlo, se me salió… Y salí corriendo.

- Quieres decir que… ¿Ron sabe que soy yo?

- Me temo… O sea… Estaba tan asustada que lo dije casi en un susurro… Creo que no me oyeron…

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- No lo estoy…

- Bien… pensemos en frío¿si?

- Si.- Contestó Ginny, respirando profundo y limpiándose unas lágrimas

- Por empezar deja de llorar, no estoy molesta contigo, de echo… creo que… me estás haciendo un favor.

Ginny no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando¿acaso su mejor amiga le estaba agradeciendo ese pequeño gran error que había cometido?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Pienso que es lo mejor… que lo sepa de una vez, así podré sacarme este enorme peso de encima, y seguir pensando en lo que debería importarme de verdad.

Hermione Granger había estado pensando muy seriamente todo, y decidió justo antes de que su amiga entrara, que estaría dispuesta a todo, se aguantaría que Ron viniera a preguntarle si sólo era una broma. Y ella respondería que no, que lo amaba con el alma.

Pero eso no pasó. No lo vio en toda la tarde, y eso la preocupaba demasiado, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que la estuviera evitando, porque no la veía de la forma en que ella lo veía a él: como algo más que un buen amigo.

* * *

**espero q les haya gustado, tardé un poco mas (creo) xq pensé: meli, llená un poco mas los espacios, están muy cortos los caps...  
asi q día a día le fui agregando algunas cositas... pero igual me parece poco :S  
si les gusta, y si kieren, tiren alguna idea para seguirlo...  
un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal...  
saludos!!!  
Meli Black**


	5. Buscando nuevos horizontes

**Nuevo cap!!! leeeaaaaan **

* * *

Hermione estaba decidida a olvidar todo lo que pasó con el tema ese de la notita, y las dudas de Ron y la metida de pata de su amiga. Estaba pensando que lo mejor era olvidarlo todo, ya habían pasado varios días en los que sus dos amigos actuaban demasiado extraño y casi no le hablaban, pero solían hablar en susurros mirándola de reojo. Esa actitud que tenían con ella la molestaba demasiado y quería que le explicaran porqué. Pero ellos solo le decían que no le importaba, que eran cosas de chicos, y que no tenían porqué decirle nada. 

Así que era obvio que la enorme confusión que tuvo al principio ya no era importante. Hasta pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarse a su amigo de la mente, y mirar para algún otro lado. Y a pesar de que la castaña no era del tipo de las que salían con cualquiera para divertirse un rato, advirtió a un chico de Ravenclaw, era alto, su cabello era castaño claro, ojos verdes y bastante alto. No le costó mucho averiguar su nombre, el jóven se llamaba Tom Rodson. Él también era hijo de muggles y aparentaba ser un chico ni muy estudioso ni muy vago (N/A: si me entienden no? osea, no era ni de los q viven sacandose malas notas, ni de los nerds insoportables.), casi la hacía recordar a Ron, ya que también amaba el quidditch y jugaba para su casa. (N/A: faaa no encontró mas informacion del chico xq se acordó q tambien tenía q estudiar xD).

-Si- pensó ella- Es perfecto para olvidar a cierta persona ¬¬- Miró de reojo a Ron, estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, ella miraba a la mesa de Ravenclaw y el pelirrojo estaba sentado a su izquierda.

- Hermione- Habló por primera vez después de unos días.- ¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?

- Ese chico- dijo señalando a Tom con la cabeza, Ron levantó la vista, y lo vio por primera vez, estaba riéndose con su grupo de amigos.

- Ah...- Dijo- ¿Qué tiene de interesante?- Al chico no le cayó muy bien la idea de que estuviera mirándolo tanto.

- Pues... (Hermione, es ahora o nunca, a ver qué dice), me gusta...- Terminó temiendo la reacción de sus amigos (N/A: lo q stá entre paréntesis es el pensamiento de hermione).

Ron no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, de repente sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar¿Hermione enamorada? Bueno, no dijo "estoy enamorada", solo dijo..."me gusta". Pero... ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto ese detalle?

- ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Harry que no perdió detalle de la conversación que había empezado, él estaba sentado enfrente de Ron y Hermione.

- Si...- Hermione pensó que no fue prudente haberlo dicho, pero ya estaba en el baile, ahora tenía que bailar.- Bueno... lo conozco hace poco, pero me parece agradable- No sabía porqué pero sentía que cada palabra que decía estaba llena de mentira, como si su corazón no estuviera de acuerdo con su mente, como si se estuviera traicionando a sí misma.

- ¿Y ya hablaste con él alguna vez?- Continuó Ron que todavía no salía de su asombro.

- Lo encontré una vez en la biblioteca jejeje... es gracioso si lo piensas (Granger estás demente¬¬), estábamos buscando el mismo libro, y al final terminamos haciendo la tarea juntos.

- Estás mintiendo, Rodson es un tipo extraño.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes, Ronald?

- Una vez tuve la mala suerte de tener que sentarme con él en una clase de Historia, porque Harry estaba en la enfermería (N/A: q raro xD), y no había mas lugar... En fin, estuvo toda la hora haciendo dibujos tontos, y escribía cosas como "EL ROCK ES VIDA"(N/A: jeje, perdonen pero el chico es muggle le gusta el rock obvio, no vive en una burbuja, y no se me ocurrió otra frase ') ni siquiera sé qué demonios es eso.

- Ron, eso no tiene nada de raro, Las brujas de macbeth (N/A: corrijanme si lo escribi mal), tocan rock¿verdad Harry?- Dijo la castaña buscando apoyo en su amigo, quién solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues a él no le gustan las brujas, le gustan otras cosas...

- Si serás... Tom tiene padres muggles, y tal vez en su infancia, y aún cuando estamos de vacaciones, escucha otro tipo de bandas... no todo gira en torno a la magia...

- Si es cierto Ron, luego te contaré de algunas bandas muy buenas, seguro te gustarán...- Comentó Harry, quien sentía el ambiente un poco tenso entre sus dos mejores amigos.

- Chicos, creo que ya me voy... Nos vemos luego¿si?- Finalizó la castaña, levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la salida del Salón.

Durante su trayecto a ningún lugar en específico, se puso a pensar en la reacción del colorado... ¿Sería posible que le hubieran dado celos?, si era así, entonces... ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ella?. Eran demasiadas dudas para contestarlas por sí misma, así que decidió que su larga caminata tendría un motivo y fue en busca de Ginny, a quien por unos días había dejado algo abandonada.

Caminó hacia los jardines, donde creyó que la encontraría y, efectivamente, la vio paseando sola, con cara de estar fantaseando quién sabe con qué (N/A: yo si se :P empieza con Ha y termina con rry xD)

-¡Ginny!- La llamó.

La aludida volteó y se encontró con su amiga que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?¿Recordaste que tienes una amiga?- Contestó en un tono frío y cortante.

- Por favor, discúlpame, de veras lo siento. Perdón por haber dejado de hablarte, últimamente estoy muy...- No sabía cómo terminar la frase

Y la pelirroja, la ayudó:- ¿cansada?¿agobiada?¿preocupada?...

- No... bueno si, estoy preocupada porque...- Y en poco tiempo le contó lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

- Entonces... Dices que te gusta Tom, pero solo porque quieres olvidar a Ron y... ¿mi hermano está celoso?

- Si... en realidad, no lo se, pero por lo que estuvo diciéndome hace rato, parecería ser que sí.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Bromeas? Por eso vine, no tengo idea de lo que puedo hacer... Tom me parece un lindo chico pero Ron es tan difícil de olvidar... y más ahora que se que está celoso...

- Sería muy cruel pero...- Ginny estaba maquinando en su cabecita un plan que tal vez daría vuelta las cosas, solo necesitaba convencer a su amiga, y posiblemente a otras personas...

* * *

**aca traigo otro cap, jeje, este creo q es un poco mas largo, la verdad q para escribirlo me esforcé bastante :P****asi q espero buenas respuestas **

**saludos**

**Ah! y gracias a los q me siguen y, especialmente a EmM-23, q me tiró una ayudita, jeje, al final si tuve en cuenta tu idea, o una parte :P  
a ver q pasa...**

REVIEEEEEEWWWSSSS!!!!!!!!!


	6. Un novio para Hermione

**Mu cap nuevo!! festejeen es mas larguito!!! jejeje xD  
LEAN PORFAASSS!!!**

* * *

Justo en ese momento un chico alto, flaco, de cabellos castaños, de la casa de Ravenclaw, pasaba junto a las muchachas. 

- Hermione...- Susurró Ginny, cuando el chico pasó junto a ellas.- éste es mi plan: intenta salir una o dos veces con Tom, y darle celo a Ron, jejeje..., bueno, si tú quieres.- Para Hermione había sido todo demasiado rápido, no tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta concreta, y movió la cabeza frenéticamente como en la encrucijada de decir "si" o simplemente "no". Por ese motivo la pelirroja, tomó una decisión antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó por el brazo y corrió en busca de Tom.

- ¡Hey, Tom!- Gritó la pelirroja, arrastrando a Hermione con ella.- ¡Oye!- Y en ese momento el jóven volteó a ver quién lo llamaba, cuando estuvieron más cerca, volvió a decir:- ¿Tienes un momento?, Mi amiga y yo quisiéramos hablar contigo.

- Claro- Contestó Tom, mirando a Hermione, a quien recordaba haber conocido una vez en la biblioteca. Aunque no lo crean, la castaña le mintió a Ron ése día. Tom y ella no hicieron nunca la tarea juntos, pero si se cruzaron alguna vez en el camino, teniendo en cuenta que estudiaban en un enorme colegio, repleto de alumnos por todos lados. Obviamente en algún momento iban a tener que verse ¿cierto?.

- Antes, déjame presentarme, soy Ginny Weasley, y ella es mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.- La castaña sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y el chico extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

- Y... ¿Qué quieren?- Dijo para romper el hielo, un silencio incómodo se había formado.

- Es simple, verás, en realidad no sé qué hago aquí, pero ya que empecé te voy a contar.

- Si, si puedes hacerme ese favor...- Contestó Tom, un poco impaciente.

Ginny se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído.

Entonces el chico dijo:- Si... me parece muy bonita, pero... ¿Crees que esté bien lo que están haciendo?

-Mira, el año pasado, él salía con la chica más idiota de Gryffindor, sería como... estar a mano¿no?

- Si como sea... pero, a todo esto¿Qué gano yo?

- Un poco de diversión y una muy bonita novia por unos cuantos días...

- ¿Estás completamente segura de que tu amiga está de acuerdo?, porque yo no la veo muy convencida que digamos.- Comentó Tom, mirando hacia donde estaba la castaña, un poco apartada de ellos, lejos de la conversación, pensando quién sabe en qué. Parecía estar debatiéndose en si estaba bien o no lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Es porque no la conoces bien... Seguro que acepta, además en todo caso, es su culpa, ella empezó intentando celar a mi hermano, hablando de ti.- Agregó intentando convencer de una buena vez a Rodson.

- ¿Enserio hizo eso?- Dijo entre risas

- ¡Claro¿te piensas que es muy divertido tener al amor de tu vida cerca sin poder decirle cuánto lo amas?- Respondió la colorada, recordando los tristes momentos que vivió antes de ser la novia de Harry.

- No, por supuesto que no. Está bien, acepto... Pero si veo que no funciona, prefiero hacer como si nada, y terminar. ¿Si?

- Ok, bueno... Espérame aquí, voy por Hermi...- Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás en busca de su amiga, le dijo que el chico había aceptado, pero la castaña no estaba muy convencida, sus ojos mostraban un miedo un poco tonto... Ella quería muchisimo a Ron, y también le gustaba Tom, pero no tanto como su amadísimo pelirrojo. Y temía que Ron no quisiera hablarle mas, o peor aún, que alguien saliera lastimado de todo eso. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que enamorarse de su mejor amigo¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo? Una simple respuesta: ella y él, eran demasiado unidos, se veían constantemente, compartían clases, tareas... Practicamente vivían juntos. Era imposible evitarlo, evitar mirar esos ojos azules, ese pelo color fuego... Esa hermosa risa que tenía... Aún así, con todos esos motivos, quería intentar sacarlo de su mente. Y si no funcionaba darle celos, por lo menos intentaría empezar a querer al Ravenclaw, y tal vez así terminarían juntos, pero de verdad. Tal vez así olvidaría a su amigo.

- Está bien...- Contestó al fin- Ginny, tengo miedo...

- No temas- Dijo Tom, él se había acercado sin que ellas lo notaran.- Yo también me siento como tú, es extraño salir con alguien, pero a la vez no hacerlo¿Verdad?

- Si, es cierto- Contestó Hermione con una risita nerviosa.- De todas formas, no estoy segura de eso...

- Tú, tranquila... Yo me encargo, imagina que es todo real, es más... olvida por un instante a ese amigo tuyo, y...- Se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si terminar la frase o no, pero había aceptado ese loco trato, así que continuó.-... Nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la tarde, en la biblioteca. Tengo tarea que hacer¿Quisieras ayudarme?mi...- De vuelta ese sentimiento.- ¿mi amor?

- Bueno chicos, ustedes son los "novios", asi que los dejo solos para que se conozcan un poco más¿si?- Mientras decía esto, la pelirroja se iba alejando de a poco, mientras que Hermione y Tom, se miraban como preguntándose si esto que estaba empezando, estaría bien...

- ¿Y bien¿Qué dices?

- Creo que...(Tengo que estar muy loca para hacer esto...)Supongo que estaría bien...

- Hermione...

- ¿Si?

- Parecerá muy tonto, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando y creo que empiezo a quererte.- Tom se acercó a Hermione y la sorprendió al darle un cálido abrazo, uno que ella no recibió muy cómodamente, pero al que correspondió simplemente por educación.

- Espero que todo esto funcione... Discúlpame si lo sigo diciendo una y otra vez pero... ¿Piensas que hago bien?- Dijo una vez finalizado el abrazo.

- Mira... lo más extraño de esto es que yo estoy en el medio, pero... dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo vale, y si verdad lo quieres, está bien que lo hagas... Esperemos que se de cuenta y reaccione solo... no para mal, obviamente... ojalá que se te acerque y esté todo más que bien

- Si... tienes razón... Además no me vendría mal divertirme un poco- Terminó la castaña esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, la cual Tom adivirtió y correspondió también con una.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se dirigía a su Sala Común, cuando se topó con su hermano y su novio.

-¿Adónde ibas tan apurada enana?- Comentó Ron

- A la sala... a buscar a mi novio- Dijo mirando a Harry y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa

- Pues aquí me tienes.- Contestó él, y le dio un tierno abrazo

El pelirrojo sintió que sobraba en ese momento, que no era correcto estar allí, pero de repente notó que faltaba alguien y...

- Ejem...- dijo, fingiendo aclararse la garganta, mientras que los tortolitos seguían a los abrazos...- EJEM...- siguió aún mas fuerte..., Harry le dijo a Ginny al oído que mejor era preguntarle que quería, o sino se pondría de mal humo...

- ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo la colorada de mala gana.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?... No la he visto desde que se fue del Gran Comedor...

- Ah...- Ginny creyó que era el momento perfecto para entrar en acción- está con... su novio...

- ¿QUÉEEE?- Contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono, de alguna manera les costaba creer que éso era cierto

- No, enserio Gin, no hagas bromas... ¿dónde está?- Continuó el pelirrojo como intentando olvidar ese detalle, esa improbabilidad que acababa de oír.

- Ay ya... No sean dramáticos... Sobre todo tú Harry. (N/A: jeje, bueehh, gin, es el amigo, es obvio q se sorprende xD) Y si, Ron, estoy hablando muuy enserio: Hermione está con su novio... ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

- No... Ya entendí...¿Y dónde está?

- ¬¬, ya te dije...

- No me interesa con quién esté... solo dimé DÓNDE...

- ¡Ahh!... Pues... afuera, jeje... Pero no creo que tenga muchas ganas de cruzarse contigo.

Ginny, lo único que de verdad quería era que su hermano saliera corriendo de allí, en busca de su amiga. Por eso lo provocaba tanto, por eso le daba tantas vueltas para contestar esas preguntas...

Y sin mas, Weasley se fue corriendo a buscar a su hasta ese momento amiga, porque... mientras iba corriendo, se preguntó porqué lo hacía, y entonces descubrió que en realidad no eran celos sanos, de los que puede tener un amigo. Como los celos que tenía hacia Ginny y Harry, que por cierto había aprendido a controlar.

Sino que era algo más profundo, de verdad no podía creer que ella estuviera de novia, no con él para impedirlo. Por eso corrió, para comprobar que lo que sentía y que lo que su hermana le había dicho era cierto.

* * *

**Bueno, espero q lo hayan disfrutado y gracias a todos/as (sobre todo "as"xD) x leerme, dejen reviews!!  
y un dato... no me acuerdo kien fue q me dijo q si esto era basado en la realidad, entonces de verdad fue una historia muy linda.**

**te contesto? en realidad este fic no se parece practicamente en nada, creo q solo el principio xD (aunq en un principio era la idea xD), mi historia todavía no tenía final, pero eso cambió hace unos dias :(  
lo q no significa q mi fic tenga el mismo final eh... no se asusten xD, a estos dos no los separan ni xq me paguen 1000000000 de euros jajajajaja**


	7. Los celos pegan duro

**New cap!!!!! se está poniendo interesante esto, no?**

* * *

Tom y Hermione aún no podían despedirse, seguían ahi, hablando como si se conocieran desde siempre. Se complementaban demasiado bien, y eso incluso los sorpendía a ellos mismos.

Hermione comentó que ella necesitaba ir en ése momento a la biblioteca, a pesar de haber quedado con el chico en verse al otro día, y él, como todo buen caballero, la acompañó.

Iban caminando juntos, y sus brazos se rozaban al avanzar por los pasillos. Tom tenía libre su mano derecha y Hermione la izquierda.

Tal vez por un impulso o quién sabe qué, sus dedos se chocaron, y sintieron como una descarga eléctrica, pero ninguno dijo nada. Siguieron caminando un poco más, y el castaño tomó de la mano a la jóven, y cruzó sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione, lo miró como pidiéndole una explicación a todo eso, pero él solo le sonrió, haciéndola entender que no tuviera miedo, que era solo un tonto juego.

Y así siguieron caminando hasta que de la nada salió un pelirrojo corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y al verlos enfrente suyo, frenó como pudo, pero eso no evitó que los tres cayeran al suelo.

Hermione quedó entre medio de Tom y Ron (N/A: q juego de nombress xD), Tom quedó abajo, y el pelirrojo arriba.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Dijo Tom, algo confundido

- ¿A ti qué te importa, eh?...- Suavizó un poco la voz y siguió dirigiéndose a su amiga:- ¿Hermi, estás bien?

- Lo estaré en cuanto te me salgas de encima.- Contestó forcejeando, intentando hacer el enorme esfuerzo de no mirar esos azules ojos que tanto amaba.

- Si, Weasley ¿Acaso te crees que estás muy flaquito o qué?- Siguió Rodson

- Lo siento.- Contestó, se levantó y tomó la mano de la castaña, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero sin que nadie lo notara. Ella se levantó y ayudó a su "novio" a pararse otra vez.

- Oye Ron¿Por qué llevabas tanta prisa?- Preguntó un tanto inquieta por la aparición de su amigo

- Pues... (Se lo tengo que decir... pero no puedo), bueno yo...

- Hey Ron¿te comió la lengua el gato?

- ¡Tú cállate!...- Contestó al acompañante de Hermione.- Bueno Hermi... yo... tesestababuscando

- ¿Qué?, vamos Ronald, se claro¿Quieres?

- Yo...te estaba buscando

- Oh... ¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Ehmmm...- Comenzó rascándose la nuca y mirando de reojo a Tom, quien se encontraba junto a Hermione.- Es... ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Gin?

- ¿Qué dijo ella?- Contestó de vuelta Tom

- ¿Tú no te cansas de hablar sin que te pregunten?- Comentó el pelirrojo, ya de mala gana

- Pues fíjate que yo hablo todo lo que quiero, y más si tiene algo que ver con mi novia.- Y al decir esto último abrazó a Hermione por la cintura, acercándola a él.

Ahora si, ésa era la gota que derramó el vaso, Ron sabía que su hermana no podía estar hablando enserio, pero era en vano intentar desmentirlo. Pues las pruebas estaban ahí, a la vista, en frente de sus ojos.

- Oye, quita tus sucias manos de mi amiga.- Comenzó encolerizado.

- Discúlpame pero, ELLA, es mi novia..., mala suerte Weasley.

Hermione estaba dura como estatua de piedra, su mejor amigo, el chico que tanto amaba, y su, supuestamente, "novio", estaban peleando por ella. Y ella ahí muy tranquilita, sin nada que decir...

- Pues¡yo la conocí antes que tú!

- ¿Y¿Acaso tiene que pedirte permiso para estar de novia conmigo?

- ¡¡Ella puede hacer lo que quiera de su vida, yo solo intento protegerla de idiotas como tú.!!

La joven no podía creer eso que estaba oyendo, su amigo quería protegerla, él mismo lo dijo. Eso fue lo que escuchó salir de su boca. Entonces sí la quería...

- Ayy lo siento¡¡¡pero creo que aquí, el idiota eres tú!!!

- No me provoques Rodson...- Intentó advertirle

- Oye!, yo no te provoco, ni mucho menos¿Quién fue el que vino corriendo llevándose a medio colegio por delante?

- Ya me cansaste...

- No me digas... -Dijo en tono burlón, moviendo las manos exageradamente.

Entonces la chica reaccionó y se paró entre los dos, para evitar una catástrofe:- Chicos... creo que no es la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas...

- Si, es cierto...- Comentó Ron-... ¡¡Pero es la única que se me ocurre!!.- Y en ese instante Ron sacó fuerzas de lo mas profundo y le pegó un puñetazo a Tom en la cara, el chico no pudo reaccionar para evitarlo, pero si le acestó otro golpe igual al pelirrojo.

Hermione gritaba que terminaran, pero ellos parecían no oírla.

Entonces llegaron Harry y Ginny corriendo

Harry tomó a Ron, y un muchacho que pasaba por ahí, tomó a Tom, a pedido del ojiverde.

- ¿Qué les sucede¿Ron estás demente o qué?- Dijo Harry- Se salvaron de que ningún profesor estaba pasando por aquí

Ron y Tom, se miraban con odio, y de repente, al mismo tiempo, revolearon sus ojos hacia arriba, los cerraron y se quedaron desmayados en los brazos de los que los sostenían.

- Tendremos que llevarlos a la enfermería- Sugirió Ginny

Un rato después estaban los dos, en el ya mencionado lugar, cada uno en una camilla diferente, pero uno junto al otro. Hasta ese momento estaban los dos inconcientes, ya que Madame Pomfrey, les había dado una poción para dormir, allí presentes estaban Harry, Ginny y Hermione. La última estaba sentada en una silla, entre las dos camillas, paseando su mirada de Ron a Tom, todo el tiempo.

- Hermione- Empezó Harry para romper el silencio-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué se estaban golpeando?

- Ay Harry... Es obvio ¿no?... Se peleaban por Hermione

- Es... ¿es cierto?

- Si Harry...- Contestó la aludida, bajando la cabeza...- Tom y yo... somos novios.- El niño que vivió abrió los ojos exgeradamente, pero dejó que su amiga continuara...- No hay mucho más que agregar...

- ¿Ron lo sabe?- Fue lo único que dijo

- Bueno, Tom no fue exactamente suave para decírcelo...

-Oh!, entiendo... de todos modos ya lo sabíamos, él solo quería asegurarse de que Gin solo estaba bromeando. Yo por otro lado esperaba a que tú misma me lo confirmaras...

- Bien, ya lo sabes, aunque hubiese preferido otra forma de comentártelo, y no aquí, a mitad de la enfermería...

Mientras el par de novios y su amiga hablaban de todo un poco, los luchadores comenzaron a despertarse, Hermione no supo a quién acudir primero, así que solo se paró y comenzó a mirar para ambos lados

- ¡¡Hola amor!!- Dijo Tom

- ¡¡Hermione!!- Fue lo primero que dijo Ron, entonces Tom volteó la mirada a su derecha y lo vio

- ¡Pero miren quién está aquí!, apuesto a que no soportaste mis golpes

- ¡¡Cállate Rodson!! si tú peleas como niña, aparte si no fuera por mi, no estarías ahí tirado¿verdad?

- Ya muchachos, no empiecen otra vez...- Empezó Harry- En todo caso los dos son unos gallinas, terminaron desmayándose al mismo tiempo..- A lo que las chicas respondieron con una sonora carcajada, que fue callada enseguida por la enfermera que se encaminaba revisar a los heridos.

- Bien niños, parece que ambos están muy bien... Ya pueden irse, pero usted Rodson, cuide ése brazo.- Dijo señalando el brazo izquierdo del aludido.- No quiero verlo por aquí a menos que sea para ver que esté curando bien, lo hubiera curado mágicamente pero... no puedo si no deja que le de la poción necesaria...

- ¡Marica!- Gritó Ron, y se empezó a reir

- Usted Weasley, cállese que también tiene un ojo muy golpeado, cúrese la herida cada noche... y venga en un par de días..., esos golpes no se curan con magia, o por lo menos no es mi fuerte...

- Bueno¿ya podemos irnos?- Comentó Ginny un poco impaciente, a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Madame Pomfrey

- Si, si... váyanse... lo que me extraña es que usted- señalando a Harry con la cabeza.- no se haya hecho nada...

- Es un milagro¿verdad?- Contestó él con una sonrisa

Y así se fueron todos, cada uno a su casa, pero Tom no se fue hasta que pudo despedirse de su novia, correctamente:

- Hermione, gracias por estar hoy conmigo... ¿Sabes?, estaría en lo cierto si dijera que a pesar de haber pasado un par de horas juntos, me encanta estar contigo... creo que empiezas a gustarme

- Bueno, somos novios¿no?, tenía que estar junto a ti... Creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana¿si?

- Si, claro... a las cinco, en la biblioteca.- Contestó con una gran sonrisa

- Ahí estaré, no te preocupes, adiós!

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Tom le dio un beso en los labios, pero uno... muy tierno, muy suave..., aunque lo hubiera disfrutado mas si ése detalle lo hubiera recibido de otra persona...

* * *

**Uy cómo está tom!!!!!, jejeje, a ver q onda después...**


	8. Ron conoce a Alyssa

**Cap nuevo!! festejen! esto se pone interesante...**

* * *

Hermione y Tom no lo habían notado, pero en ese mismo pasillo, detrás de una gran estatua, se encontraba Ron, viéndolo todo. Casi delata su escondite cuando vio cómo ése maldito besaba a su Hermione. Pero no se movió ni un poco, sólo cerró muy fuerte sus puños, como si creyera que lo iba a matar sólo con mirarlo fijo. Luego, el castaño dio media vuelta y se fue a su sala común, mientras que Hermione siguió derecho por el mismo pasillo, sin siquiera notar la presencia del pequeño Weasley.

Ron no podía soportarlo un minuto más, ya estaba harto de que su amiga no le hablara, y encima esto: un novio que salió de la nada¿desde cuándo ella salía con un tipo que apenas conocía?, y entonces fue cuando recordó al pelón odioso de Krum, el baile de navidad, y lo estúpido que fue al no animarse a invitarla antes. Luego recordó su sexto año, cuando creyó que era divertido salir con Lavender Brown¡qué equivocado estaba!, no recordaba haber pasado peor momento que ése, junto a esa... ya ni sabía cómo decirle.

Y por último recordó el episodio en el tren, ése mismo año, cuando ella dijo que nada sería igual, cuando dijo que temía no verlos de vuelta... cuando él mismo acarició su rostro, tratando de calmarla, diciéndole que siempre estaría a su lado(N/A: si no se acuerdan, lean el primer cap ;)). Y no fue hasta el momento en que Ginny les contó lo de ese extraño noviazgo, que él descubrió lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

Pero luego recordó la nota, ésa que le trajo tantas y tantas preguntas... absolutamente todo concordaba ¡cómo no lo había visto antes!, era muchísimo más que obvio quién era su enamorada secreta. Tenía las pruebas suficientes para desenmascararla: comportamiento extraño durante días, las palabras de Ginny, un novio que salió de la nada...

Fue cuestión de segundos para entender que Hermione era la que lo amaba en secreto, y él había echado todo a perder... si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, ahora hubiera sido él y no ése Tom el que la estuviera besando en el medio del pasillo.

Pero luego pensó: "Hermione me está jugando sucio... ¿Qué pasaría si...?"

Esa noche lo planeó todo mientras dormía, y al otro día se levantó temprano, bajó y se sentó frente a la chimenea, buscando el calor de las pocas brazas que quedaban encendidas. De repente sintió un ruido, alguien acercándose, pero no le importó de quién se tratara, y se quedó allí, donde estaba. No se movió ni un centímetro.

Luego sintió que esa persona se acercaba hacia él, y escuchó cómo se dejaba caer en el sillón, detrás de él.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Habló por primera vez, nunca antes había oído esa voz, parecía ser una muchacha.

- No.- Contestó secamente, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Si, sé a lo que te refieres... A veces me siento la persona más estúpida del mundo, y eso no me deja pegar un ojo.

- Oye, yo no tengo porque...- Y se dio vuelta, levantándose precipitadamente, con toda la intención de gritarle, pero no fue así. La vio, y se le encendió la mirada. Nunca había visto nadie tan bella como ella, salvo Hermione, pero ella ya tenía dueño. Luego recordó ése plan que tenía, que pensó con la intención de devolverle a Hermione un poco de lo que ella le había hecho a él.- Tú... ¿en qué año estás?

- Lo siento, debí presentarme, soy Alyssa Rodson, de sexto... ¿tú eres el hermano de Ginny Weasley?

- Si¿se nota mucho?- Dijo tocándose el desordenado cabello pelirrojo.- Espera... ¿Dijiste Rodson?

- Si... Oh, no me digas, ya tuviste la mala suerte de cruzarte con el energúmeno de mi hermano¿verdad?

- Si, lamentablemente... ¿Y por qué están separados? Digo, todos mis hermanos estuvieron en Gryffindor también, como Ginny y yo.

- Pues, pregúntale al sombrero seleccionador¿no?

- Jejeje, si... No lo había pensado.- De a poco fue acercándose al sillón hasta sentarse junto a Alyssa.- Y dime...¿Tienes novio?

Ella puso cara de "ni me lo recuerdes", como si le estuviera preguntando si estaba bien o no. Parecía no haberse sorprendido con esa extraña pregunta.

- De hecho tuve uno, hace poco terminamos y...

- Lo siento- dijo interrumpiéndola.

- No, no te preocupes, nadie pensaba que éso fuera a ocurrir.

- ¿Todavía lo amas?

- ¿Que si lo amo? Él era mi mundo, y lo destruyó... Pero si, lo sigo amando y no te das una idea de lo horrible que es estar todos los días tan cerca suyo y a la vez tan lejos.

- Créeme que sé a lo que te refieres... Es... es frustrante estar todo el maldito día juntos, pero como si fueran nada más que simples amigos, como si no importara lo que en verdad sientes...

- Oye, a mi me huele a que tú estás coladito por alguna amiga tuya¿no? (N/A: jeje, yo no hablo así xD, pero amo las novelas mexicanas jeje, y tengo varias amigas de centro américa, jeje, chicas las kiero!!!)

- Pues...

- No me digas nada, ya lo entendí... Anoche me crucé con mi hermano y me contó que estaba saliendo con la mejor amiga de Potter, después recordé que Potter también tiene un amigo. Osea tú. Luego llegué aquí y descubrí quiénes eran los famosos amigos del niño ése. No fue muy difícil... Lo que en verdad no entiendo es qué le vio Granger a Tom...

- Es lo que yo quisiera saber

- Mi hermano no es malo, él se enamora y puede ser muy romántico... pero habiendo tantos muchachos lindos... ¿justo con él se tenía que cruzar?...

- Bueno, no lo sé...

- Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea más descabellada del mundo, tú quieres que Hermione se fije en tí¿verdad?

- Si, es lo que...- Pero fue cortado.

- Y yo quiero que Cris, vuelva conmigo. Ambos creemos que hay otra persona que puede enloquecer a mi hermano

- Yo no dije que...- De vuelta fue cortado.

- Escucha... tú sales conmigo, cuando Cris se entere se va a poner como loco, además le va a ir con el chisme a Tom, seguramente él va a estar con Hermione... así que cuando ella lo descubra morirá de celos. Luego es cuestión de tiempo hasta que consiga que mi amiga, Carol, hable con Tom. (N/A: por si no cayeron xD, a Carol le gusta Tom P).

- Parece una bomba de tiempo... no quiero lastimar a Hermione..., no se lo merecer...

- Cris tampoco lo merece... pero cuando la bomba explote, veremos qué pasa... no perdemos nada con probar¿o si?

- No... Bueno, creo que me voy a cambiar ya... hasta luego... nueva novia.- Se levantó del sofá y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Adiós!- Contestó Alyssa un poco más animada...

En un par de horas todo estaría patas arriba, y solo dos personas podían desactivar esa bomba: Harry y Ginny. Eran los únicos que estarían en verdad para escuchar a Ron y Hermione, para pensar qué era lo mejor para ellos.

Alyssa no era nada tonta, pero tampoco era del todo mala... Solo quería que su Cris, volviera con ella. En realidad ella sabía que él la quería, que no la había dejado porque sí. Además quería hacerle un bien a su amiga, que hacía tanto tiempo que estaba loca por Tom...

* * *

**Esto no estaba planeado xD, mi loca cabeza tomó el control del teclado y salió todo esto...  
Estamos conociendo a tres nuevos personajes que pueden darle un giro interesante a la historia...  
Ah!! aunq no lo mencioné, es obvio cuál era el plan de ron, jeje, de alguna manera Alyssa se lo sacó xD**


	9. Se acerca una tormenta

Mas o menos a la media hora de haber tenido esa charla, Ron estaba en su habitación, con sus compañeros que ya se estaban vistiendo. Pero él ya estaba listo desde hacía un largo rato.

- Oye Ron ¿Te sucede algo?... estás muy callado...

- No Harry... Solo pensaba...

- Adivino en quién...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos Ron, no soy tan tonto... ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?

- Harry, no se de qué hablas¿Quieres ser más claro?

- Amigo, ya se todo... Se lo que sientes por Hermione, aunque tú lo niegues, aunque no lo quieras aceptar... Es demasiado obvio, si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Gin nos contó lo de ella y Rodson, habrías pensado igual que yo.

- Bueno yo...- Dijo rascándose la nuca.- No te lo dije porque... porque no era que no quisiera, eh..., solo que no estaba seguro. O sea, pensé que solo la quería como una amiga, pero ayer... cuando iba corriendo, cuando la encontré con ese... Me di cuenta de que en verdad la quiero. Y... ahora no se qué hacer

- Mira, cuando tú saliste así de apurado, yo lo noté enseguida... y entonces al quedarme solo con Ginny ella me contó algo que creo que deberías saber...

------FLASH BACK------

- Harry, yo no quiero traicionar a nadie, y mi plan está funcionando de maravilla, pero sin embargo creo que es necesario que sepas algo.

- Si amor, dime... porque la verdad que no entiendo... ¿De qué plan hablas?

- Bueno pues... lo de la nota y todo eso, fue idea mia- Harry no lo podía creer y miraba a su novia con curiosidad.- Es que... Bueno, era tan obvio lo que Hermione siente por mi hermano que decidí que lo mejor era que él lo supiera, total no perdía nada con que Ron se enterara... Creí que se daría cuenta antes... pero al parecer no fue así y...

- Créeme que esa vez que quisimos hablar contigo creímos haber oído mal. Pero tú dijiste Hermione, yo no me olvido de eso...  
Durante semanas estuvimos intentando descubrirlo, y por eso no le hablábamos, queríamos saber si en verdad era ella. De haber sido así, tal vez hubiera tenido alguna idea en mente.

- Eso fue muy cruel... ella pensó que ya no la querían, incluso dejó de hablar conmigo... En fin, el hecho es que vino a contarme que le gustaba Tom, y en ese momento tuve la brillante idea (sin falsa modestia), de ponerlos de novios.

- Entonces... si fuiste tú... Hermione en realidad no quiere Tom...

- Exacto... amor, que inteligente eres...- dijo con una sonrisa- Te amo...- Y le dio un tierno beso

--------FIN DE FLASH BACK-------

- No quiero saber qué pasó después eh...

- No seas mal pensado, si al rato tú estabas a los golpes con Tom...

- Si si... como sea ¿tú solito llegaste a esa conclusión?

- Pues si...

- Amigo... mi hermana está muy equivocada, tú no eres inteligente... Yo lo resolví todo antes que tú... y creo que Hermione me está jugando sucio... y yo haré lo mismo con ella

- ¿Qué?

- Si... ella intenta darme celos con Rodson pues yo...

- ¡Habla de una vez!

- Ya te enterarás...¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Mmmm... No me agrada mucho como suena eso...pero si, vamos a desayunar

- Jejeje...

Abajo, en la sala común estaba Alyssa con su amiga Carol. Las dos eran muy bonitas, y algunos chicos lo habían notado: Alyssa era delgada y de una estatura normal, era bastante alta, tenía el cabello castaño pero mucho mas oscuro que el de su hermano, y unos ojos marrones muy oscuros, pero que impactaban al mirarlos. Casi no se parecía a Tom físicamente, pero tenían el mismo espíritu de lucha, siempre peleaban por lo que querían.

Luego está Carol, ella era un poco más bajita que su amiga, pero también era muy hermosa. Llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y muy bien peinado. Tenía un hermoso pelo negro, y unos admirables ojos azules. La verdad es que cualquiera que viera a esas dos mujercitas diría que son muy preciosas. Eso era lo que justamente varios Gryffindors habían notado, pero sentían mucha vergüenza de acercárseles.

Sin embargo un pelirrojo muy guapo bajó las escaleras y cuando vio a Alyssa se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Harry y Carol miraban la escena un poco extrañados, primero por el hecho de que no los habían presentado, y segundo porque se saludaron y se abrazaron como si se conocieran desde siempre.

- Ejem...- Dijo Harry.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento amigo... ella es Alyssa mi...- la miró por un momento, ya que la tenía a su izquierda rodeándole la cintura con la mano.- mi novia.

Ahora si que Harry no entendía nada de nada... Ese año había sido muy extraño desde que empezó, y no paraba de escuchar cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, primero Ginny con la intención de unir corazones, Hermione diciéndole que estaba de novia, y ahora...

- ¿Qué?... Pero Ron tú... me acabas de decir que... ¿cómo?- (N/A: jeje, se acuerdan en la cuarta? cuando Hermione dice todo un trabalenguas y Harry le quiere contestar pero no entiende nada??, esa escena en q Ron le dice q le diga q blablabla... bueno, esa misma cara q puso Harry, es la que tiene ahora xD)

- Tranquilo Harry, te explico todo luego, te lo prometo

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto y por qué no me enteré?-

- Esta mañana.- contestaron Ron y Alyssa muy sonrrientes, como si de verdad estuvieran felices por eso.

- ¡Ah!, disculpenme, no los prenseté... ella es mi amiga Carol.- Dijo señalándola.

- Mucho gusto.- dijeron ella y Harry al unísono

- Bueno chicos, no se ustedes, pero yo ¡me muero de hambre!

- Si, yo también Ron... vamos.- contestó Alyssa.

Y se fueron los cuatro, caminando por los pasillos hasta el gran comedor, Ron y Alyssa iban de la mano y Harry y Carol caminando atrás. Ambos evitaban mirarse, no decían una palabra, no habían hablado nunca antes ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

- No lo entiendo...- Dijo el ojiverde, estaba pensando pero sin darse cuenta lo hizo en voz alta

- ¿Qué no entiendes?- Comentó Carol

- Es que... no, déjalo... no importa

- Sea lo que sea, hay algo que yo tampoco entiendo...

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Supongo...- A lo que el "niño (no tan niño) que vivió" asintió con la cabeza, como para indicarle que podía empezar.- Aly es... mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana... creo que sabes a qué me refiero.

- Si, por supuesto, yo siento lo mismo por Ron y Hermione.

- Bueno, y... hasta hace un par de días estaba hecha un río de tanto que lloraba. ¿Conoces a Cristopher Anderson?

- No, pero adivino... es compañero de ustedes dos ¿no?

- Si, el tema es que estaba llorando por él... eran novios ¿sabes?, y terminaron hace un tiempo... ¡pero no entiendo por qué no puede hacer las cosas bien!... Osea, entiendo que intente olvidarlo pero, no creo que la mejor formar sea saliendo con otro chico¡y para colmo más grande que ella!

- ¡Hey!, hablas como si nos lleváramos 20 años, y solo es uno... Pero ahora que tú me contaste, creo que debería hacer lo mismo.  
Antes de cruzarnos con ustedes, Ron me dijo que estaba enamorado de... de otra persona y... creo que solo sale con tu amiga para darle celos...

- ¿¡Qué?! Pero Aly...

- Ella lo sabe, es obvio¿no te diste cuenta?... Parecen felices, pero cualquiera que los conozca tanto como nosotros se daría cuenta de que solo fingen.

Al rato de estar en el comedor llegaron corriendo Hermione y Ginny, la pelirroja se sentó a la izquierda de Harry, no sin antes notar a Carol junto a él. La miró de la peor manera posible antes de darle un tierno beso a su novio.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, y justo enfrente de Harry y Carol (N/A:osea adelante de hermi y ginny había otras personas), estaban Ron y Alyssa.

La castaña miró cómo se miraban y reían, y le hizo una mueca a Harry para que le explicara qué sucedía.

- Hermione... estás conociendo a la nueva novia de tu queridísimo amiguito.

- Vamos Harry, no hablas enserio...

- Velo con tus propios ojos.

Hermione estaba hecha una furia, por dentro sentía que se moría de dolor pero a la vez de un enojo terrible. Claro, cómo iba a pensar que salir con Tom lo haría ponerse celoso.

Entonces de la nada apareció un chico alto, morocho y de ojos azules. No encontraba lugar asi que se sentó junto a Hermione. La miró y le sonrió, luego se dispuso a desayunar, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Alyssa con Ron.

- Oye,- le dijo a la castaña.- ¿esa es Alyssa Rodson?

- ¿Rodson?¿Es algo de Tom?

- ¿Conoces a Tom?- ella asintió con la cabeza.- Si, son hermanos... ella era... era mi novia.- Siguió y al decir lo último bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento yo...

- No, no te preocupes, yo le corté... Es que... bueno Tom es mi amigo, pero no le cayó muy bien la idea de que fuera el novio de su hermana y al principio Aly y yo salíamos igual. Nunca nos importó mucho lo que él dijera, es más el mismo día que nos pusimos de novios se lo dijimos a todo el mundo... Oh lo siento!, soy Cristopher, dime Cris

- Muy bien Cris, soy Hermione...¿Y por qué le cortaste?

- Creí que sería lo mejor, es que no me gustaba verla triste porque él no le hablaba...

- ¿Pero no crees que es más triste haberla dejado?, digo... yo no estaría muy feliz

- Si, no sabes cuánto me arrepentí después... Pero no podía ir y decirle "hey, no lo hago de nuevo... te amo"... no hubiera funcionado

- No sabes, hasta que no lo intentas

- Ya sería muy tonto intentarlo ahora... mira, está muy feliz¿no crees?

- Ni me lo digas.- contestó Hermione mirándola de reojo con un horrible rencor en el corazón.

- Apropósito... ¿De dónde conoces a Tom?

- Bueno pues... somos novios

- ¿En serio?... Que raro, creí que no se tomaba nada en serio...

- Bueno, no sabía que era un mujeriego

- No, no lo es, pero es muy difícil enamorarlo... Creo que le va a interesar bastante enterarse de que su hermana anda con Weasley...

- Pienso que es mejor que ellos mismos se lo digan...

- Ni lo sueñes... él no puede estar tan feliz con ella... yo debería estar abrazándola...- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No te pongas mal..., todo va estar bien

- Presiento que una gran tormenta se avecina...

- Si... y será difícil hacerle frente...- Respondió la castaña, ambos miraban en dirección al lugar donde se encontraban sus verdaderos amores.


	10. Palabras que hieren

**uyy!! Cap nuevito!! jeje, perdonen la demora, es q estos días no estuve muy inspirada para escribir algo aunq sea :P  
Jejeje, bueno, espero q les guste el cap, está un poco cortito, pero es lo q hay :P  
Les prometo q voy a intentar hacer el próximo mas larguito, si?  
**  
**Gracias x todo, y sigan leyendo!!!**

* * *

Luego del desayuno Hermione se encaminaba a sus clases, sola... No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ron. Estaba cansada de pensarlo todo el tiempo, de quererlo tanto y evitarlo.

No aguantaba más, quería sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón, pero era imposible. El chico se le había metido como un puñal, muy en el fondo, era su mejor amigo. Su compañero de aventuras, incondicional todo el tiempo. El que la hacía reir, y llorar. ¿Cómo hacer para olvidar todos esos momentos?. Definitivamente eso no era sencillo, y por más que estuviera junto a un chico maravilloso como era Tom, era díficil hacerlo desaparecer.

- ¡Hermione!.- Ella volteó y vio a Tom acercarse corriendo.- Hermione, discúlpa, jeje, ya se que habíamos quedado en vernos en la tarde, pero hoy, en el desayuno te vi algo preocupada... y pensé que algo te estaba sucediendo... ¿Quieres contarme? Así te desahogas...

- (¡Ay Dios!, Tom es tan dulce conmigo... Nos conocimos ayer, y ya le importo mucho más que al desagradecido de Ronald¿Qué le digo?...No puedo contarle que su hermana... No,no...) ...Pues... Es que... Bueno, tú sabes que con todo este tema con Ron, no he estudiado demasiado y... Temo por mis calificaciones, es que siempre he sido la alumna ejemplar, ya sabes...

- Hermione... ¡Vamos, no seas tonta!, Nunca te podría ir mal en nada... eres muy inteligente, basta con ponerte un poco al día.

- Pero... es tan difícil tengo la cabeza en otro lado... Pienso en... Bueno ya sabes de quién estoy hablando...- A lo que el castaño asintió.- Y se me hace muy complicado prestar un poco de atención...

- Bueno, para eso estoy yo... No seré el mejor alumno de mi curso pero te puedo ayudar... Aparte, si lo piensas es la mejor excusa que puedo tener para estar juntos, como buenos novios que somos¿no?

- Jejeje¿Te aprovechas de cada momento que puedes, verdad?

- Claro... ya sabes, ayer te lo dije muy clarito: estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esto, y me está gustando...

- Por ahora...

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No creo ser la indicada para decírtelo...

- OK, como quieras, pero me dejas preocupado...

- Espera un rato más, ya sabrás. Lo que pasa es que no creo que yo sea la más indicada para decirte eso, créeme que te

sorprenderás mucho...

Luego de esa pequeña charla la castaña se dirigió a su primera clase del día: pociones.

Tuvo la muy mala suerte de cruzarse con Ron que venía caminando solo, sin prestar demasiada atención. Estaba mirando el suelo, parecía muy preocupado por algo... ¿Acaso se arrepentía de su noviazgo o qué?

- ¡Hey Ron!

- Ah, hola Hermi... No te había visto¿Qué cuentas?

- Pues... No mucho, estuve hablando con Tom y...

- ¿Ya sabe lo de Allysa y yo?- La interrumpió el colorado

- No no... creí que sería lo mejor que se lo dijeran ustedes...- La castaña comenzó a mirarse las uñas con mucho interés, parecía que no quería tocar ese tema en realidad.- Oye... ¿De verdad la quieres?.- Al decir eso ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajó la cabeza, creía conocer la respuesta y por eso no pensaba verlo a los ojos cuando él le contestara.

Ron no pensó que ella tuviera el valor de hacerle esa pregunta, y le cayó como un balde de agua helada. No sabía que contestar, y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados. Ella no sabía tampoco que decir y un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó de ambos.

- No la quieres¿cierto?

- Nnno es eso... O sea, si la quiero pero... no la quiero como me gustaría hacerlo.

- No entiendo de qué hablas...

- Es complicado de explicar... ella... bueno, en realidad yo...- En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de confesarle su tonto plan, a punto de decirle que a la que quería con locura era ella misma, la joven que estaba parada justo en frente de sus narices.- Pero... ¿a ti qué te importa?, después de todo tú sales con Rodson y yo no te ando preguntando nada...

- No, tú simplemente vas y le das una tremenda golpiza.- Hermione sintió que él la había herido al contestarle así, y ella solo atinó a defenderse.

- Pues se lo merecía, es un hipócrita. Ally me contó cómo es en verdad, y no parece ser muy agradable

- Fíjate que a mi sí me lo parece, es la persona mas dulce y mas tierna que jamás conocí, no es un insensible como tú.- Y al decir esas últimas palabras dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, que secó rápidamente con la manga de su camisa.

No hicieron falta más palabras, ambos habían quedado muy lastimados al cruzar unas pocas oraciones.

Entraron al aula y se sentaron muy alejados uno del otro.

Intentaron trabajar en clase, pero era imposible, Ron derramó muchas pociones fuera de su caldero, sin embargo Hermione prestó muchísima atención para olvidar esa discusión que tuvieron, pero no pudo, no aguantó un segundo más, y cuando terminó su trabajo, lo entregó al profesor y le pidió permiso de retirarse porque no se "sentía bien".

Ron, vio cómo ella cruzaba la puerta rápidamente, y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y el pelirrojo pudo notar que ella estaba llorando, en verdad le había dolido esas horribles cosas que dijo. Era mentira, Allysa nombró a su hermano un par de veces, pero nunca dijo que fuera malo, ni mucho menos.

Pero lo peor de todo fue intentar engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que sí la quería. Eso no podía seguir más.

Él tenía que hablar con ambos Rodson, intentaría solucionar las cosas, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría.

Hermione iba camino a la sala común, cuando volvió a toparse con alguien (N/A: q manera de cruzarse con la gente xD), era Ginny, que iba muy alegre al parecer.

- Hermione¿Qué pasó?- Dijo al verla, cuando ella soltó sus útiles y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo.

- No aguanto más- Contestó la castaña entre sollozos.- Ron no sabe lo que quiere, Tom dice que le gusta mucho estar conmigo... Y... ¡No se qué diablos hacer¡¡ayúdame Gin!!- Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, y siguió llorando, recargada en el hombro de su amiga.

- Hermione.- Comenzó la pelirroja una vez que su amiga se hubiera calmado.- Esto es mi culpa... no debimos haber dado tantas vueltas, no debí haberte dicho que salieras con Tom... Ahora tú estás confundida, y el idiota de mi hermano cree que es dviertido jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

-No es tu culpa, además, ha pasado un día desde que salgo con Tom, bueno, es una forma de decir, solo estuvimos juntos toda la tarde... ¿Crees que sería muy pronto para decirle que me disculpe y que dejemos esto de lado?

- ¿Tú qué crees?- Contestó Ginny

-Creo que lo intentaré definitivamente con Tom, no por darle celos a nadie... Pero es la mejor forma de olvidarme de Ronald, es mejor dejar las cosas así...

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

- Eso espero...

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Hermione salía con Tom, y Ron con Allysa. Tom casi mata a Weasley cuando se enteró de que salía con su hermana, pero decidió que luego de Cris, no se metería mas en sus asuntos.

Hermione y Tom no la pasaban tan mal después de todo, pero un día ella lo vio muy alejado, como si estuviera ausente.

- ¿Qué tienes?- Le dijo suavemente, ambos estaban disfrutando de un día libre, bajo las sombras de un gran árbol.

- Nunca te lo dije... Pero, cuando empezamos a salir, yo estaba muy enamorado de Carol... La amiga de Ally... Y, aunque siempre te dije que me gustaba estar contigo, no pude olvidarla... Te juro que lo intenté, pero fue imposible.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, me pasa eso con Ron, no puedo verlo todo el tiempo con otra persona...

- ¿Sabes?, creo que... fue suficiente tiempo. Ambos intentamos olvidarlos, pero no pudimos... Hermione... Creo que lo mejor sería terminar, vamos a quién engañamos con esto... Ya fue suficiente farsa para mi. ¿Qué dices?

- Tal vez tengas razón... ¿Sabes qué? Ve por Carol... dile todo lo que sientes, dile que no puedes vivir sin ella, te lo digo como buenos amigos, esfuérzate por conquistarla... Eres un chico encantador, y sé que todo terminará bien.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Totalmente...

- Gracias Hermione, siempre te voy a recordas...- Y al decir las últimas palabras le dio un fuerte abrazo que significó muchas cosas para ambos. Como el fin de una locura, y el comienzo de una muy buena amistad. Ya se consideraban totalmente consejeros del otro, creían conocerse demasiado, y pensaban que podían ayudarse entre sí para conseguir lo que en verdad querían.

* * *

**Buenoo, parece q se acerca el final (?)... jeje, no es nada muy seguro, pero uno nunk sabe...  
Espero q les haya gustado, dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!  
¿Qué creen q pase con Ron y Allysa?**

**Saludos gente!!!!!**


	11. Llegó la hora de hablar ¿Qué le digo?

**Nuevo cap!!! hey, perdon la tardanza... poca inspiración y muchos problemas xD jejeje  
Pero acá está!!!  
Ehmmm, solo aviso q es cortito este, pero keda muy interesante para el próximo... se mueren de la intriga (maujajajaja[risa macabra P)**

* * *

Ron y Allysa no lo habían pasado tan mal durante esos tres meses. Él sabía cómo divertirse, y la había llevado con él a Hogsmeade. 

Ally disfrutaba muchísimo su compañía, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Ellos habían entendido desde el principio que todo eso era para darles celos a Hermione y a Cristopher. Con Hermione no parecía haber funcionado, y eso frustraba mucho a Ron; claro que no pasaba lo mismo con Cristopher y Allysa. Cris estaba sumamente celoso, y siempre que se cruzaba con la parejita, los pillaba agarrados de las manos. Él no podía soportarlo, odiaba a Ron, odiaba no poder estar él en el lugar del pelirrojo. Sin embargo Allysa estaba feliz de haber logrado lo que quería.

Una tarde encontró a Ron en un aula vacía, el colorado estaba sentado en un banco, con la cabeza escondidad entre sus brazos. Parecía estar llorando, fuertemente. Era como si necesitara descargarse de verdad, necesitaba estar solo para llorar tranquilo, parecía que hubiera estado llorando hacía un largo rato. Allysa lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a él:

- Ron... ¿te pasa algo?.- Dijo caminando hacia él. Ronald, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la chica que estaba parada en frente de él.

- Nada...- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

- Vamos... dime... ¡Hey!, hace tres meses que "salimos".- esto último lo resaltó haciendo comillas aéreas.- Se supone que confías en mi, tanto como yo en tí... ¿Cierto?

- OK... Tienes razón...

- Es... Hermione ¿Verdad?

- En realidad si... Bueno, tú sabes... es que... me gusta estar contigo, si lo piensas nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, mas que novios... y eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de que la amo mucho, que la extraño y que no importa lo que pase, o con quien esté... siempre la voy a querer a ella...

- Escúchame... Yo te buscaba para decirte que ya fue suficiente todo este circo ¿no crees?... Carol me dijo que estuvo hablando hace un par de días con Cris... ¿Sabes qué le dijo?... Dijo que me extrañaba mucho... que estuvo intentando salir con otras, y no resultó, y que no le importaba lo que el idiota de Tom pensara, iba a tratar de recuperarme...

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Ron... cuando Hermione y Harry dicen que eres lento, tienen mucha razón ¬¬...- Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, y él la miró entre ofendido y divertido.

- Bueno... siempre dicen que vuelo demasiado... jeje... pero bien que les hace gracia cuando cuento algo...

- Es cierto... bueno bueno, no me cambies el tema... Te decía que ya estuvo bueno... Podemos acabar con todo esto, creo que Cris sufrió demasiado, y quiero darle una oportunidad, además según me enteré Tom y Hermione terminaron... y es un buen momento para que Carol hable con él... Y tú...

- Yo hable con Hermione... ¿Crees que me escuche?... digo, a pesar de todo no dejamos de llevarnos como buenos amigos, pero no hablamos mucho, solo lo necesario...

- Creo que sí... Aparte mi hermano siempre arruina todo... qué habrá hecho...

- No creo que haya sido él... como sea, supongo que aquí se terminó esto¿no?...

- Si... un gustazo haberte conocido Ronald Weasley... no te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie sobre el pequeño incidente de primer año..- Al decir esto último bajó la voz, y lo susurró

- ¡Oye!.- Dijo pegándole despacio en el brazo...

- ¡Auch!

- Se me escapó...- Dijo poniendo cara de angelito

- Si... seguro que si... Bueno, no hay mucho mas para decir solo que... te cuides mucho y que aprendas a querer junto a Hermione, aunque se que ya la amas demasiado pero hacen falta hechos jejee...

- Ally, mil gracias por todo, espero que nos volvamos a cruzar alguna vez...

- Por supuesto, estás cordialmente invitado a mi boda con Cristopher...

- Aún no se arreglaron y ¿ya quieres boda?

- Como iba diciendo... espero invitación para la tuya con Granger...- Ron tragó saliva y casi se atraganta... tosió un par de veces y luego Allysa comenzó a reirse a fuertes carcajadas.- ¿Qué pasa¿Weasley le teme a los casamientos?

- Nooo... para nada, es solo un simple trámite.- Contestó rodando los ojos.

- Bueno ya, me voy a ver a Cris... suerte ¿ok?

- Seguro la voy a necesitar... vete tranquila, aquí me quedo...

- No señor, tú te vas a hablar con Granger... ¡Adiós!.- Y desapareció tras la puerta

- Bueno, ahora soy solo yo... ¿Qué hago?.- La pregunta la hizo y terminó con una cara de confusión horrible, ahora necesitaba ayuda profesional...

Así que sin mas, decidió ir donde Ginny y Harry, a pesar de todo ellos eran los únicos que de verdad podían ayudarlo. Además Ron ya sabía que Ginny había sido la de la genial idea de ponerlo celoso con Tom. Pero pensaba, equivocadamente, que a su mejor amiga le gustaba de verdad el chico con el que, supuestamente, salía.

- Habla con ella.- Fue lo único que dijeron su amigo y su hermana.

- ¿Pero qué demonios le digo?

- Ron... ¿tú la quieres o no?

- Harry, sabes que si... ¡sabes que la amo!

- Hermanito, no es tan difícil ir y decirle lo que sientes, así como nos lo dices a nosotros...

- Pero...

- Sin peros...- Interrumpió el pelinegro.

- Ve allá y dile todo esto que nos estás diciendo ahora.

- Si amigo, ve y quiero que vuelvan juntos, como buenos amigos que son...

- Pero Harry, yo no quiero ser solo su amigo...

- Como sea... vete ya...- Y al decir esto último Harry lo empujó por el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Es que mientras hablaban él y Ginny iban haciendo caminar al pelirrojo hasta la puerta.

- ¡Qué tonto que es!

- No seas tan mala, piensa que está desesperado...

- Pero no por eso tiene que venir interrumpir nuestro momento romántico...- Dijo poniendo cara de perrito mojado

- ¿Cuál momento romántico?

- Este...- Y al decir esto último se acercó peligrosamente al chico para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por los pasillos iba un colorado muy guapo en busca del amor de su vida, estaba preocupado pero decidido... No sabía qué le diría, pero sabía que no la dejaría ir, esta vez no se le escaparía tan fácil.

- Hermione te amo... No no... es muy pronto para decirlo... Hermione dame una oportunidad¡Te lo suplico!... No Weasley¿Qué te crees? Suenas como un pobre diablo desesperado... Hermy... probemos juntos... No seas idiota, ni que fueras a pedirle comer un enorme pastel (por cierto que hambree)... Hermione yo...- Pero fue interrumpido,alguien venía caminando detrás de él y lo detuvo al verlo.

- ¡Weasley!...- Y se acercó corriendo.- Ron ¿has visto a Carol?.- Era Tom Rodson.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Carol!, la mejor amiga de mi hermana... ¿Cómo es que no conoces a los amigos de tu propia novia?

- Te equivocas Rodson... Allysa y yo terminamos.

- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE MALDITO IDIOTA?

- Hey, el idiota eres tú, no me grites¿ok?

- Me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo y te juro que...- Pero Ron lo cortó.

- Cortamos porque los dos queríamos hacerlo... y para tu información el maldito sí eres tú... tu hermana se muere de amor por Harrison... ehmmm... ¡Ah si¡Cristopher!

- Ni me lo recuerdes, por culpa de esa relación perdí un gran amigo

- Eres un idiota mi mejor amigo sale con mi hermana y él es tan digno de mi hermana como Harrison de la tuya... No sabes las veces que Ally me dijo que...- Tom lo volvió a cortar

- Hey, sin tanto nombrecito de cariño.

- ¬¬ Eres un idota... Bueno, como te decía, no sabes las veces que lloró contándome lo que la hiciste sufrir... Tú te llevas el premio al hermano más estúpido...

- Óyeme, tú no te quedas atrás... Y ese es un problema entre Cris, Ally y yo que después arreglaré... Yo solo te estaba preguntando por Carol...

- Ah Ok... Bueno no la vi... pero seguramente esté en los jardines, hablando con ALLY y Cristopher... ¿Sabías que salen otra vez?

- ¡No inventes Weasley!

- Como quieras, no me creas si no quieres... ¿Tú la viste a Hermione?

- Acabo de terminar de hablar con ella... cortamos...- Al oír eso al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos, pero no dejó que se le notara.

- De... ¿de verdad?- (N/A: este chico vive en las nubes xD, o no q Allysa ya se lo había dicho????, no importa bonito, con perdida de memoria y todo te seguimos amanda P, no chicas?? jajajaja)

- Si... debe estar en la biblioteca... Bueno nos vemos...

Y así como llegó, se fue. ¿Desde cuándo hablaban tan bien?, Tom era un creído... era mal hermano, y se ve que un mal novio, porque estaba a la vista que a Hermione no le gustó mucho... Pero eso era cosa del pasado, el presente era este: él estaba totalmente decidido a someterse a una tortura continua hasta encontrar a su amiga y soltar todo eso que llevaba guardado, porque a pesar de que muchos sabían lo que sentía, la persona más importante para él lo ignoraba por completo. Y eso le hacía mucho daño.

* * *

**espero q les haya gustadoo!!!, dejen muchos reviews P  
Q pasará cuando ron y hermione hablen???  
se viene el final final del fic???  
Meli Black se dignará a actualizar rápido xD??? (lo dudo muchooo)**


	12. El mejor regalo de todos

**Úlllltimo capii!!!!!!  
Disfrutenlo!!!!!!  
tengo una idea en mente, en cualkier momento sale fic nuevo!!!**

* * *

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, como bien le había dicho Tom a Ron. Estaba muy ocupada adelantando tarea, es que había cortado hacía un par de horas con Tom y necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo, además estaba descuidando mucho la escuela y no le convenía para nada. Después de todo estaba cursando los últimos meses, pronto vendrían los exámenes y ella tenía la obligación de esforzarse al máximo. En fin, se encontraba sentada leyendo un enorme libro, con fotos de brujas y magos, con biografías de todo tipo, y la castaña tenía junto al libro un cuaderno para tomar algunos apuntes, y un lápiz en su mano, para anotar. (N/A: yo y mis aclaraciones ¬¬)

En eso llegó Ron, en silencio se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione, al verla estudiar se derritió todo, amaba cada cosa de ella, hasta la forma en que tomaba el lápiz entre sus dedos. La mirada de concentración total que tenía, todo, absolutamente enteramente ella, eso amaba.

No sabía si hablarle o quedarse ahí hasta que ella notara su presencia, optó por la segunda opción y tomó asiento justo en frente de la castaña. Ella sintió una mirada insistente encima de ella y levantó la mirada. Ahogó un grito, pero saltó del susto en su asiento.

- ¡Ron¡¡casi me matas del susto!!

- Lo siento Hermi, no fue mi intención...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrumpió ésta, omitiendo las disculpas que el colorado acababa de darle

- Ehmmm... yo... pues...- No sabía qué decirle, tenía mil ideas en la cabeza, pero no las palabras exactas.

- Ron¿¿qué??... ¿Te comió la lengua Errol?

- Hey... Pobre Errol, es demasiado estúpida.. .recuerdas la vez que...- Pero se dio cuenta de qu se estaba yendo increíblemente de tema:- Oye, no me cambies de tema...

- Pero si tú empezaste con eso...- Hermione rodó los ojos

- Ok, tienes razón... lo siento...

- No hay problema... y ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno... quería que... ¿Podemos salir?

- Ron¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

- Sígueme...

Hermione no entendía nada... Pero no podía negar que le encantaba estar sola con él, y le sorprendía mucho que su pelirrojo tuviera tanta urgencia de hablar con ella... ¿Qué sería lo que no podía esperar?.

Bueno, no era importante en ese momento. Ella estaba feliz, aunque no dejó que se le notara demasiado, habían estado tres meses peleados, momentos en los que no se decían mas que "hola" y no podía decirle de un momento para otro: "Está todo bien, sigamos siendo amigos". No podía decirlo por el simple hecho de que no quería que él fuera su amigo, ya ni siquiera le importaba que parentezco pudieran tener, solo sabía que si no lo tenía cerca no era nadie. Necesitaba de su presencia, necesitaba saber que estaba cerca, que nunca le faltaría.

- Ehmm... Ron...- Dijo Hermione que caminaba detrás de él.

- Si, dime...

- ¿Me quieres decir a dónde vamos?

- Mira... ¿Recuerdas la sala de los menesteres?

- ¿Vamos ahí?

- No, jejeje... ¿Y el salón de adivinación?

- Si... Por favor dime que no vamos allí

- No, tampoco... vamos a un salón que está escondido en una compuerta, dentro de ese

- Ron...

- ¿Qué?... ¡Hermi, ponle algo de humor a tu vida!

Siguieron caminando y Ron iba pensando qué hermosa se veía Hermione en ese momento, tenía el cabello suelto pero ya lo tenía muy bien controlado y no como cuando tenía 11 años.

Hacía tanto tiempo que tenía ganas de decirle lo maravillosa que era... De decirle cuánto la amaba, pero sin miedo, son sentir que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, sino con toda libertad. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Bueno Hermione... llegamos.- Entraron al aula de adivinación, Hermione recordó cada momento desagradable que pasó ahí, cómo odiaba esa asignatura. Miró para todos lados, como buscando algo que no fuera tan desagradable, pero fue imposible...

Detrás de una puerta no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña, había un salón, con un gran ventanal, que estaba cubierto por unas largas cortinas rojas y doradas. Ron se aventuró a la sala y se paró delante de las cortinas que estaban cerradas, se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando frente a Hermione que estaba parada en medio del salón.

- Tengo un regalo para ti...- Empezó el pelirrojo en un tono muy misterioso

- ¿Ah si?... ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Acércate y verás...- Hermione fue caminando hacia Ron y una vez quedó frente a él, se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, eran ellos dos, solos en ese momento, ambos -aunque no lo dijeran- deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que ese instante no acabara, y que nadie fuera tan innoportuno.

- Bueno¿me vas a decir qué es?

- Por supuesto... No es el mejor regalo de todos, pero espero que te guste...- Giró hacia las cortinas y las abrió de par en par, dejando ver el enorme ventanal, que también tenía un balcón, bastante grande. Abrió el ventanal y la invitó a salir. Ambos se asomaron al balcón y caminaron hasta el límite del mismo y empezaron a disfrutar de la hermosa vista que tenían delante.

- Es el regalo más hermoso que jamás me habían dado...- Dijo la castaña luego de unos minutos de contemplar el bellísimo paisaje.

- ¿De veras lo dices?

- Si..., no puedo creer como es que estuve tanto tiempo enojada contigo... Lo siento mucho...

- No lo sientas... yo debería pedirte una disculpa, fui un idiota... todo este tiempo yo solo quería...- Pero se detuvo.

- ¿Ron, qué pasa?

- Yo... yo no quería arruinar tu relación con Tom, osea, ese tipo nunca me cayó bien, pero no tenía derecho a pegarle ni a insultarlo así... si a ti te gustaba y lo querías yo no...- Y ella lo interrumpió

- Mira... yo lo quiero, pero no me gustó nunca... tal vez en un principio, pero después entendí que no era el indicado, no se si me entiendes...

- Me pasó igual con Allysa, es muy bonita, pero creo que hicimos bien en terminar...- Al oir eso Hermione levantó la vista y vio a Ron que hablaba con total naturalidad, mientras que a ella se le iluminaron los ojos de la alegría.

- ¿Terminaron?

- Si... hace un par de horas jajaja...- Hermione contestó con una risa, al igual que Ron.

Pasaron horas, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya estaba bien entrada la noche y el cielo poblado de estrellas.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Dijo Ron, ahora estaban tirados en el suelo mirando el cielo

- ¿Qué?

- Si pudiera pedirle un deseo a una estrella, sería que la persona que más amo en este mundo, me ame también...

- ¿No crees que sería un poco egoísta?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que se supone que si amas a alguien deseas siempre lo mejor para esa persona... al menos yo pienso así¿Tú qué dices?

- Ehmmm... si, creo que tienes razón, la amo demasiado como para impedirle que sea feliz, pero tampoco quiero dejarla ir... es muy contradictorio... es como cuando los Chuddly Cannons pierden, je je... odio cuando pasa... pero los sigo queriendo, es mi equipo favorito ¿Sabías?

- (Por qué tiene que arruinar una charla tan perfecta hablando de quidditch ¬¬) Ron... No se si lo compararía con los chuddly cannons pero, se que a la persona que amo, me alcanza con verla feliz... (como muero por decirle lo que siento... ¡¡Dios ayuda!!)

- Hermione¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera que te ama con locura?

- Bueno... depende quién sea¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque...- En ese momento se puso de pie, y miró a la castaña, le tendió la mano para que ella también se levantara.

- Dime...

- Bueno... Hermione, no quiero perder tu amistad, es lo único que me mantiene vivo, estar cerca de ti, pensarte, verte cada día... Hermione te amo... y... al principio de este año creí que tú sentías algo por mi, incluso creí que salías con Tom para darme celos, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú lo querías de verdad... aunque no entiendo porqué terminaron... solo sé que, aunque creas que es egoista, me hizo feliz saber que aún no te he perdido...- Hermione se quedó helada frente a estas palabras, lo que tantas veces había soñado oír, estaba pasando, lo estaba escuchando, en ese mismo instante. Aún no lo podía creer, la persona que más quería en el mundo, pero a la vez la que menos pensaba que se lo fuera a decir, acababa de soltar de su boca las dos palabras más hermosas que jamás había escuchado.

Ron le estaba diciendo que la amaba, y ella ahí parada sin decir nada.

- Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo...- Dijo dándose la media vuelta para irse, y tomando su cabello entre sus dedos, como si todo se solucionara arrancándose la cabeza.- No vuelvo a hacerle caso a nadie más...

- ¡Espera!... Ron, no me dejes aquí sola...

- OK, tienes razón, vámonos... olvídalo ¿Si?...- Parecía no importarle nada más...

- Jamás...

- ¿Qué?

- Que jamás pienso olvidarme de esto, de que me amas... No puedo por el simple hecho de que yo también te amo...

- Vamos Hermione, no bromees, solo dime que soy un idiota y que no quieres verme nunca más en la vida, y vámonos de una vez...

- No pienso discutir contigo, no ahora... ¿no me crees?... Pues pienso darte motivos para que lo hagas.- Dicho esto último se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio un beso en los labios, el beso más dulce y más hermoso que jamás hubieran recibido. Él le respondió de la misma manera, y quedó más que claro que ninguno de los dos mentía cuando decían que se amaban.

- ¿Ahora me crees?

- Ehmmm... creo que no me quedó muy claro¿Me lo repites?...- Hermione lo miró como reprochándole eso, pero le dio un tierno beso.- Bueno Granger... creo que no me queda otra que pedirte algo... ¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a un engendro como yo?

- ¡No digas eso!, no eres ningún engendro, te amo tal cual eres, y jamás te cambiaría por nadie... Acepto...

- Eso me gustó más jejeje... Y dime... ¿Quieres otro regalo?.- La castaña asintió con la cabeza.- OK, elige una estrella, la que quieras.- Ella lo miró extrañada, pero levantó la mano y señaló una.- Muy bien... ¿recordarás su posición?.- A lo que la joven volvió a asentir.- Bien... cada vez que estemos lejos y mires al cielo, recuerda que siempre, pero siempre te amaré...

- Ron, esa será nuestra estrella para siempre...

**FIN**

* * *

**Gente... llegó el finaal!!!!!  
maliisimooooooo xD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pero de alguna forma lo tenía que terminar jajajaja  
Espero de verdad q les haya gustado, y dejen reviews, si???  
suertee!  
Bye**


End file.
